Integra's Baby
by flashgemini
Summary: ^Second segment of Musings^ Integra has had her child and now she has to deal with Alucard and a baby, I may skip a few years to demonstrate some things. ^Complete^
1. Mina Fairbrook Hellsing

*Integra's speaking here *  
  
Waking up this morning, to move was painful and it took me a moment to remember exactly what happened last night. I remember the conversation with that bastard of a vampire and then the blood and that's it. I'm obviously not dead, but what happened? Where's my child? Alucard..God, he looks almost human like this. My child is wrapped in his trench coat, there's blood up to his arms and he's asleep. I guess that means the sun is up, I wonder what time it is. Nearly 10 am, Walter!  
  
I can't move, oh God I'm in pain, and there's dried blood everywhere. He didn't bite me did he? No, there's no bite marks, unless he's a perverted vampire as well as a bastard. Did he help me deliver? He's not like that, I wonder if I scared him, or even if I can scare him? I don't know.  
  
  
  
*I'm switching to a someone, not anyone in particular but a someone *  
  
Integra stands and takes the child from the sleeping vampire, it's a little girl and she's still alive, happily sleeping in Alucard's coat. Smiling over the child, Hellsing begins to make her way out of the office, stopping when she realizes that the man she was going to find is on the couch across from her bed. She tries not to wake him, but the creaky floor-boards make her awakening known and he sits up slowly. After a few moments he studies the woman before him and the bundle in her arms.  
  
"Is she still alive, Sir Integra?"  
  
"Yes, why is he here, why was he holding her?"  
  
"Calm down my lady, he meant no harm, for once. He delivered the child; or rather he was in the process when I got back with the doctor. The sun was coming up and he took the baby, wrapped her in his coat and held her there. I would have taken her, but for the way he was holding her I thought it best to leave her."  
  
"A vampire that can deliver, Alucard is a strange one."  
  
"Quite, she was screaming in his arms for a while, when she stopped I thought he may have killed the poor child, but she's alive."  
  
"Why was there so much blood?"  
  
"I'm confused by that myself Alucard never said anything about it, he just held her. What should we call her, Sir?"  
  
"Mina Fairbrook Hellsing."  
  
"Mina, miss? Are you sure that is wise? Alucard has a past with a Mina Harker I believe was the name."  
  
"I know, but he delivered her and there is no way I'm naming her after him. Now am I to remain in bed, or may I resume my duties?"  
  
"I suggest that you remain in bed by doctor's orders, bed rest for mother and daughter is best and I believe Walter can deal with the manor. Seras is here as well."  
  
This last bit came from the Doctor that Walter had gone out for, Integra prepared to refute this order, but an uneasy feeling was growing and she agreed, going back to bed.  
  
"Walter? Send for Seras, I'd like to speak with her."  
  
"Yes my.."  
  
Before he could complete his task both mother and daughter were asleep. Smiling, Walter pulled the blankets up over his mistress and laid another over the vampire in the chair beside her. He didn't move, though he wasn't expected too, after all, he wouldn't wake until this evening, just as Seras would not. 


	2. The Night After

Night, the night after, she had the child and yet I'm the one that's stiff. My clothes, they're blood stained and my coat is missing, where the hell is my coat? The bed as been made, Integra is not in it, nor the child, there's a bassinet in the room, I suppose the little one survived.  
  
She's in her office; it seems she never listens to the orders of others. Of course she isn't working, Seras is with her, hanging over the child, a motherly look on her face. I never considered either of the two women before me to be motherly. Victoria is a child yet and Sir Hellsing, she still goes by sir, rather than a more womanly name. I'm interested to see what this little girl will be like; will she follow in her mother's footsteps and be my master? I'm watching them, Integra seems to know I'm there, but she's ignoring me, cooing over her baby.  
  
"Oh Miss Hellsing, Mina is just a sweet little thing, but why did you name her Mina?"  
  
"Alucard delivered her I wanted to give her a name that said that without naming her after him directly. Do you want a little girl named Dracula?"  
  
"I thought we weren't going by given names, Integra."  
  
"Alucard..show yourself."  
  
She's still my master, I obey yet I feel like a lonesome puppy looking for someone to take him home. So she's named after Miss Harker, strange choice for a name, though I can see her mother not wanting the connection between the two of us to be obvious. She looks like her mother, but those eyes don't suit her, they're teal, her mother's blue and father's green. Interesting development, yet she looks more like my master than that annoyance Phillip.  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Leave him Seras; he's lost in his thoughts again. And that reminds me, Alucard?"  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"With a child in this mansion now I must stress my earlier order, stay away from her, I will tell her eventually, but I'd rather if she didn't find out as I did."  
  
"Watch but do not advance, very well. She looks just like you, my lady."  
  
I leave them; she doesn't want the child exposed to her mother's business though she will be. There are still a few vampire FREAKs out there that want Integra dead, she should have died after the attack by Incognito, and yet she prevailed and brought the heir into this life. I will watch this Mina Hellsing, guide if I can without directly coming in contact, but a child gets into trouble, they find things and she will find me in the end. 


	3. A Priest, a Vampire and a Baby

*I'm skipping a few years here, Mina is four, her mother is away on a meeting with the Queen and Seras is watching her and it's just a narrative for now.*  
  
"Seras? How come my mommy left again?"  
  
"She and Walter went to see the Queen again, they'll be back."  
  
"Oh. Is there someone else in the casle?"  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"I saw a man last night after my bath, and mommy talks to someone but when Walter brings my in to say good night there's no body there."  
  
"I don't know, sweetie, I'll be right back ok, can you stay here in the hall until I come back?"  
  
The little girl nods and Seras goes to the basement. She knows very well who the man is that Mina had seen, Alucard has been watching her again. He seemed to drop off the radar for a while, missions were completed, but Seras hadn't seen him around the mansion much for the past few years. Why did he start now? She was half the way down to his chamber when she heard a scream, scuffling feet and a gun shot.  
  
"Mina!"  
  
Dashing back up the stairs, she finds Alucard in the hall where she left the girl his gun drawn and smoking, but the doors are open and the child is gone. Her toys are scattered and her favorite toy is broken. Stuttering, Seras comes up beside her master and stares at him.  
  
"Master? Where is she?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
Integra and Walter came back later that night only to find Seras in Mina's room and no child. Alucard was against the wall, glaring into space.  
  
"What do you mean she's gone? What happened Seras, where is my baby?"  
  
"I don't know ma' ma..I told her to stay in the hall, I'd be right back and then I heard a scream, something that sounded like someone scuffing the floor, and my master's gun."  
  
"A-Alucard, you were there? Where is she, where is Mina!?"  
  
Alucard didn't answer her, only watched his master fall to the floor in depression. The phone on the desk rang; Walter answered it and stood there for a moment before putting it down and coming towards the broken woman.  
  
"FREAK attack, Sir Hellsing. Downtown in that old bar, it seems to be a factory for them now."  
  
"Alucard..Seras...you go, now..."  
  
They followed the order, Seras apologizing yet again for her mistake. The bar had been a vampire haven by day and a strip joint by night, though now it was a mess, burned and black, empty. Or it had been empty for several years now, but now it seemed the FREAKs had taken over again, using it for their own benefit. Hellsing operatives blasted their way in there, but found it empty, except for one vampire and small child.  
  
The vampire was Yan Valentine, the child was Mina. The agents didn't want to kill the child, though most of them didn't know it was Integra's kid either. The commander called Victoria in who merely growled as her master appeared behind her. He didn't seem too surprised that it was Valentine; in fact he seemed to be a little pleased with it.  
  
"Daring move, taking the daughter of Hellsing, you're pathetic, turning into a kidnapper rather than a vampire."  
  
"Shut the fook up! The girl will die if you try anything, Hellsing. And you killed my brother and I want payback."  
  
"Try me you punk ass piece of shit."  
  
Yan pushed the child into a booth and yelled at her to stay quite or die, he had one of his ghouls sit there and watch her, a gun to her head the whole time. Seras could do nothing to help the child, or her master, she was up to her arms in ghouls, shooting them as fast as she could and trying to keep an eye on the fight and the child.  
  
Alucard resisted the urge to play with his prey; he took the easier route of shooting Yan in the head with the Jackal and ending it. As he burst into dust, Mina screamed again, the ghoul pulling back the trigger and getting his own head blown apart. She was terrified of everyone, when Alucard came towards her to take her home she screamed and pushed herself away. He stood there, just staring at her, trying to get her to come to him, but there was someone else there as well. Taking this as an opportunity, the stranger through a sword into the vampire's back, knocking him down."  
  
"Hellsing is now a rescue service is it? Well now this is an interesting turn. I will kill you this time. I am the Divine Messenger of God, and will purify this place and you right along with it."  
  
Alucard just laughed at him, an evil laugh, angry and full of malice.  
  
"Judas Priest now is not the time for this. Destroy the building and this child and your master will have mine down his throat for a very long time."  
  
"She has a child does she? Come here little one, I won't hurt you."  
  
Her fear of Alucard subsided and the girl went to Anderson, he looked like a father from the church and being young she took him as such, holding out her arms for his comfort. He took her and proceeded to leave with her, abandoning Alucard and the rest of Hellsing's agents.  
  
"Integra's not going to like this, is she master Alucard?"  
  
"No police girl, she's not." 


	4. A Priest, a Vampire and a Baby part 2

I watched the conversation between my master and that bastard of the church, Enrico Maxwell, my eyes occasionally shifting to the child that was standing behind him. Anderson was behind him, his hand resting firmly on the child's shoulder, keeping her still so she would not come between her mother and the paladin. She stared straight ahead, watching her mother and myself, though I believe it was more I than Integra that she was interested in.  
  
"Enrico Maxwell, overriding my jurisdiction and the Queen's order is one thing, but kidnapping my daughter from the scene of a FREAK incident and the one man that could bring her home.. It is inexcusable!"  
  
"My dearest Integra, the little child came on her own accord, it seems to me that she is more afraid of your pet than she is a man of God, and rightly so."  
  
"That 'Man of God' is a worse creature than the things that I put up with day after day. Kidnapping my daughter was your man's decision, and I hold you responsible for it."  
  
The child pulled away from Anderson and stepped forward a little, staring at me, but speaking to her mother. She looks so small in that instant, and so much like her mother when she had escaped from her uncle and into my chamber.  
  
"Mommy? Can we go home now, I'm tired."  
  
"Maxwell, release my daughter and I swear if you or any of your men touch her in any way I swear I will slay that smirk off your face so hard that your children will feel it. Come on sweetie, let's get you to bed."  
  
She took Mina then, holding her closely and somewhat clumsily; Integra is too small to hold such a bundle as that child was. Outside the building she stopped and shifted the little one in her arms, now turning her anger to myself, it strikes me now if she would have done so had I not tagged along for this little ordeal.  
  
"Alucard, you scared her, she's just a child."  
  
Before I could respond, Integra pushed the child into my arms and stalked away, leaving me with a sleeping kid. Even in her fear of me, the little one grabbed tightly to my tie and coat and refused to let go, she was asleep, I doubt she knew to whom she was clinging, but I seriously doubt that I'm very warm to lean against. I carried her back to the car, and ended up holding her through the ride back, getting an icy glare from her mother the whole time.  
  
Back at the mansion, Walter took Mina from me and her and her mother prepared for bed, I suppose. Before retiring to the basement, I checked in on them, both were curled up in that small bed of the girl's, mother holding daughter, as if trying to keep her from slipping away. Looking at the two, it was almost as if Mina was a clone of her mother, long blond hair down to the middle of her back, skinny little body, and those piercing blue eyes that command due attention. Upon leaving the room it struck me if this generation would take after her mother. We shall see, but after this little adventure, Integra can't keep her lifestyle hidden from her daughter anymore. Where does that leave me? 


	5. Family Problems part 1

* Skipping years again, Mina is 12 now, she still doesn't see much of Alucard and now she remembers the occurrences that led to the loss of her first nanny.*  
  
I remember her, Seras Victoria, the strange girl with the red eyes. I never asked why she had eyes like that, but then again when I knew her I was too young to notice. Seras and I aren't allowed to come near one another, her and that other man in the mansion. It has something to do with my kidnapping and retrieval from a frightening creature, though whether it was the man that took me or the two I was stuck with until my mother got me back I don't know. She had another man with her, tall and somewhat frightening, but who was he? He is not my father, I know that much, but he is something else, he's something to my mother.  
  
My mother, she's gone so often now, leaving me alone in the mansion. To get rid of me when she is around she and Walter shipped me off to some day school with that annoying uniform. Now that Walter has died, it was Christmas last year, she took me out of it, keeps me at home so she can travel by herself, seeming to miss his company. I explore when I'm alone like this, I found that there are rooms under this mansion, like the dungeons almost as if this were something out of a medieval story book. It was in one such room that I found him, the mysterious man that my mother keeps from me.  
  
I was dressed in the uniform from that school, I have no play clothes and the skirt made it easier to move in; the room was large and mostly empty, slightly resembling a long hallway more than a room. In the farthest corner of it was a throne like chair, with a man in it. He was dressed strangely; most of the outfit was red, with a goofy hat pulled down over his eyes. I stood in front of him, but it was after a few moments of this I found that he was asleep, in the middle of the day. Behind me, a door creaked and Seras came out.  
  
"Mina! What are you doing down here, your mother will have a fit if she finds out."  
  
"Then she won't will she?"  
  
"Mina it isn't safe down here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She hasn't told you about us has she?"  
  
"Told me what? Seras, I want to know why I can't see you anymore."  
  
There was a noise behind me, Seras made a little squeaking noise and I turned to see that the man had awoken and was coming toward me.  
  
"My my, Sir Integra, has the time gone backwards to the beginning of our relationship?"  
  
"My name is Mina Fairbrook Hellsing, not Integra.and who are you?"  
  
He laughed; I was shocked that he laughed. Removing his glasses and hat he bowed a little and smirked at Seras behind me.  
  
"Alucard is what your family calls me, Miss Hellsing."  
  
"Alucard? Isn't that just Dracula backwards? Strange name."  
  
He looked at me then, perhaps he was surprised, I don't know really. There was something behind his eyes, pain or great loss, I don't know which.  
  
"You are definitely her daughter. Why are you down here with the bats and the mice?"  
  
"I see neither bats, nor rats and I was exploring the house. There are things I don't know and I intended to find them out for myself."  
  
"Mina. Fairbrook. Hellsing. Get out of that basement this instant! Alucard, I want to see you."  
  
I went up the stairs, Alucard following me, I wonder if he somehow knew that she was home. Before I was called, he had looked up, past me and the girl behind me, as though he knew something we didn't. My mother pointed us into her office, took her seat and glared at me. To him she frowned, seeming very annoyed.  
  
"I told you to stay away from them; they are not the safest people to be around. Why did you disobey me?"  
  
"Seras was my friend, besides I wasn't looking for them I was looking through the castle. There are rooms down there that I hear nothing about, how much of this mansion's history are you going to keep from me mother?"  
  
"Do not take that tone with me!"  
  
"Master Integra, the child was exploring."  
  
"Alucard, do not defend her, you are not a lawyer, you are a vampire for heaven sakes. How do I know that you will not bite her?"  
  
"She is a Hellsing, I neither can nor will bite her, you know that as well as I, master."  
  
There was a tone to his voice; it made me jump slightly, though I think that had something to do with the fact that he had his hand on my shoulder too.  
  
"Mother, I don't know anything about vampires or why you have Dracula in your control, but I want to know. If I am to take this organization from you, then I will have to learn about it. Tell me, please."  
  
"Dracula..he is no longer known by that name, and do not encourage him."  
  
"Encourage him? How is saying his real name encouragement? Why do you call him by the reversal of his name rather than the real thing?"  
  
"Mina.that is a story for later, not now, if you want to know about your family than I will tell you, though I truly wish this could have been put off for a few more years. Now, go to your room and wait for me. Alucard, you remain."  
  
I left as I was asked, but like the bad little girl I am, I waited outside the office in hopes of hearing some of their conversation.  
  
"Alucard, how dare you come near her, I suppose it was you that called her down there?"  
  
"No master, she came on her own accord, she woke me."  
  
"God, I don't want to explain this history, there are things even I don't know..Why did you let her call you Dracula?"  
  
"It is my name, she was smart enough to interpret it without my assistance, I told her I was called Alucard by your family, it was she that called me such. If she wants to know about her ancestors, I don't see why you think you must hide it from her."  
  
"Enough! She is not your daughter; you cannot choose when these things are told to her!"  
  
"Of course, but if I remember correctly, it was I that pulled her from you, you do not recall that night well do you?"  
  
Silence, my mother was thinking I suppose, she remembered my birth, didn't she? I can think of a few things that my mind pictures, though if any of them are true, that I don't know.  
  
"I don't recall it no, it is the morning after and you with her that remains in my mind, must you remind me of it constantly?"  
  
"Constantly master, I have only done so one other time. The night I brought her back I believe."  
  
"The night I took her responsibility from your childe, yes I can picture that conversation well. It was a mistake to have a child when you still act like one yourself."  
  
I couldn't believe it, my mother didn't want me. That was why she was always leaving me, she didn't want a child in the first place, and I must have been an accident. I ran from them then, pushing away from the wall and going out into the night. I don't know if they heard me, I didn't care at that point. I was unwanted.  
  
I don't know how far I ran, not too far because I was still on the Hellsing property when I finally collapsed. I was scared and hurt; my own mother didn't want me around. She could look all she wanted, but there was no way I was going back. 


	6. Family Problems part 2

*Alucard is speaking here, for those who care about the changing POV's. *  
  
I heard the child push from the wall and run, her mother did as well, but by the time she had gotten up and walked to the door, Mina was already outside, running from this place. Integra watched as she ran from the mansion, into the grounds outside. The sun had just set, when she looked at me.  
  
"You, you're taking my child from me."  
  
I stood there, listening to her, waiting for her to blame the rest of the problems she was having on me, but she didn't. Instead she staggered away, hiding herself in a corner.  
  
"She is your daughter and yet there you are, hiding in a corner trying to make everything go away, it doesn't work like that master, never did and it never will. Hiding from your problems or throwing them on the most convenient outlook doesn't work too well when you are a leader."  
  
"Stop it Alucard, just stop it, I don't need to hear this from you."  
  
She was crying as though she had stumbled and fallen. I don't understand humans, Integra was getting older but she was still acting as though she were Mina's age, trying to escape her problems by dropping them off to someone else. Rather than fight with her, I went after her daughter.  
  
Mina, she had made it pretty far before she collapsed in the grass of the courtyard. I found her quite by accident, she was sobbing into the fresh grass. Coming from behind, she jumped a little as I touched her.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Humans confuse me and her family more than any other. As she said this she coughed onto the ground, sick for whatever reason. I brushed her hair out of her face and she looked at me, saddened.  
  
"I-I must look like a fool."  
  
"Shh..You're mother wants you."  
  
"I don't want to go back there.she didn't want me so why should I?"  
  
"You misunderstood little one, come on."  
  
I picked her up effortlessly and carried her back to the mansion. Stopping before we reached the steps I looked at her, she had pushed her head against my shoulder, grabbing at my coat again.  
  
"Alucard?"  
  
"Master?"  
  
"Why are you so cold, and why did you call me master?"  
  
"The cold issue will be explained later by your mother, and though you are not yet my master, you will be soon. Get used to the title."  
  
She laid her head back down against me, loosening her grip as she fell asleep. I took her back to her room, laying her on the four-poster bed, and left her. Integra was in the office, still curled in a fetal position, sobbing. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"Silence master, your daughter is in her bed, asleep, not thanks to your maternal instinct. Perhaps you were not ready for a child yourself, but if you think I'm acting childish, look at yourself."  
  
I dropped her arm and allowed her to crumple to the ground, without even looking at her I returned to the darkness to wait for one or the other of them to regain their senses. 


	7. Hellsing's Next Generation

*This is the last time I'm switching. Again a few years have passed, Mina is 17. Her mother has just died from lung cancer of all things.probably didn't help much that she had been hit by a stray bullet either. *  
  
The funeral for my mother was this morning; I'm in the mansion now, we may have had our differences, but I did love my mother. In the end I think she knew that with all the losses she had been through, her father, her men and then he butler and friend, there was always someone there for her to fall back on. She left, in my hands, the most powerful ally that the Hellsing Organization had, Alucard.  
  
He's been hiding since she died last week, it's taken a week to organize the funeral proceedings. I find him now in his basement cell, looking pretty rough.  
  
"You loved her didn't you?"  
  
".."  
  
"Alucard, you are in my control now, but I have no clue what I'm doing. She told me everything before she died, everything she knew, but I still am at a loss as to what I'm to do with you. Help me, please?"  
  
"Help you? Your family has been the cause of my pain for many a hundred years and now you expect me to help you?"  
  
"You worked for my mother, why can you not do the same for me?"  
  
"You are not her, never will be."  
  
"Then I am not her, but I am Hellsing and this organization is mine. If you will not help me run it than I suppose the most I can do is to bind you down here. Would you rather be sealed permanently, or help me?"  
  
He stood, coming at me and pinning me to the wall. His eyes were like slate, cold and empty, almost sad.  
  
"Get away Alucard. I am not your toy, get away from me."  
  
He did as I asked, dropping to his knees on the floor and looking very pitiful for the most part.  
  
"I will serve you as I have the rest of your family, but it will not be as it was with your mother. Things will run differently."  
  
"I will dictate how they will run, not you." 


End file.
